powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shut the Pup Up
''Shut the Pup Up ''is the 2nd episode of Season 5 of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on September 5th, 2003. Plot After witnessing a crime, Talking Dog happens to run into a police station. In the meantime at the Powerpuff Girls' house, Bubbles and Buttercup exchange insults over who is the rightful owner of tattoos from a cereal box, until the Professor breaks up their "mean and hurtful words." After there is a knock on the door, which Blossom answers to, she is greeted by an FBI agent, who has the dog stay at the Powerpuff Girls' house for a while as part of a witness protection program. The girls try to get him to tell them about the crime he witnessed but find he cannot stomach talking about it. However, they find out he talks in his sleep and learn a bit about the crime. Listening all night, they hear nothing else, only insults about them. The dog insults everyone by mistake saying hurtful things. Eventually, Bubbles is broken into a hypnotic-like state by the Talking Dog's insults and reduced to chanting that she is not a chubby crybaby, which is what Talking Dog called her; this makes Buttercup compassionate towards her sister. After several nights, the girls get all the information about the crime and take off to solve it. It turns out that restaurant owners had dumped a bag of used bones into the river; the dog considered losing good chewing material criminal. The episode ends with the Talking Dog claiming that one of the Powerpuff Girls stepped in his feces. Trivia *'Running Gag': The Professor having more and more tattoos. *When the Professor is shown shirtless near the end of the episode, he has a tattoo on his abdomen that reads "Pug Life", this is a reference to the term "Thug Life". *At the end of this episode, during the 2002 animated episode outro, after the Narrator says his usual "day is saved" speech, the Talking Dog (off-screen voiceover) quickly quips the Narrator's "day is saved" speech and complains about it and talks about remembering funny quotes and how the episode outro would usually be customized into variants. *The Talking Dog breaks the fourth wall during the ending outro when he says to the Narrator, "After 5 seasons and a movie, you're probably just tired and feel okay with just phoning it in." *It is unknown why the Talking Dog was hesitant to explain to the girls about what he saw. It could be that Talking Dog suffers from a nervous disorder or he just feels uncomfortable with the situation. *It is also unknown what makes Talking Dog speak in his sleep. *This is one of the times where someone insults one of the girls' (or all) physical appearances. In this episode, Talking Dog says that Buttercup's hair is really ugly (which he only said out-loud in his sleep). *This is the first (and probably) only episode where Talking Dog talks too much for the whole entire episode. *This is one of the episodes where someone besides Buttercup tells Bubbles she's a crybaby. *This is the only episode so far in the whole series of The Powerpuff Girls to have a pun on a swear word. Errors *When the girls see the Talking Dog for the first time, Blossom's bow is orange (the same color as her hair) instead of red. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Dunnett Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig Lewis Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes storyboarded by Justin Thompson Category:Episodes storyboarded by Carey Yost Category:Episodes written by Cindy Morrow